


Morning Light

by sevengiraffes



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevengiraffes/pseuds/sevengiraffes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for venecias’ prompt in the Skins Comment Ficathon:<br/>- liv&rich (friendship or more, i don’t really care) | after 6x10 | please teach me gently how to breathe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Light

When things get bad, when everything around her turns to shit, she stuffs her rucksack with a change of clothes and a packet of garibaldis, and takes the train to Cambridge.

And when he gets the call and a smile lightens his face, he drops all his work, says goodbye to his new friends and rides his bike through the busy streets to meet her at the station.

They lock themselves in his dorm room and talk about the universe. Its mysteries, its wonders and, most importantly, its tragedies. They empty the bottles of booze on his shelf and leave no crumbs in the plastic biscuit packaging.

They laugh, shout, maybe cry, but it doesn’t really matter what happens, because they know, that when they wake up the next morning in a tangle of arms, legs and bed covers, things will always look a little bit brighter from this side of the night.


End file.
